Without You (Carenzo) (One-Shot)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: [Enzo] (6x08) Enzo sonrió como si tal cosa, se lanzó sobre sus amigos y dejó que la luz de un nuevo día se cerniera sobre él, como si su corazón no se hubiese hecho pedazos en ese lugar, la noche anterior. /Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Enzo & Caroline" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons./


**Título: **Without You

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings: **Enzo & Caroline

**Argumento: **Enzo sonrió como si tal cosa, se lanzó sobre sus amigos y dejó que la luz de un nuevo día se cerniera sobre él, como si su corazón no se hubiese hecho pedazos en ese lugar, la noche anterior.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith, de la exitosa seria de The CW, The Vampire Diaries.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Noviembre "Enzo & Caroline" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Without You<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo estaba totalmente vacío esa noche, la oscuridad reinaba por cada milímetro de éste, el moreno sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho parecía que incluso que esa felicidad falsa tomaba un poco de color.

Siempre había fingido que las cosas le iban bien, incluso cuando conoció a Damon, intentó que ese vampiro solitario tuviera esperanzas porque él mejor que nadie sabía que el único remedio era plantarle cara a los problemas, así se evitaban las decepciones y la melancolía, pero sin darse cuenta le permitió a Damon adentrarse en su vida, en su corazón y cuando le abandonó, le traicionó, toda esa máscara de indiferencia se fragmentó, ya no servía de nada actuar, porque todo estaba roto, en mil pedazos.

No fue lo peor. Lo peor fue la despedida de Maggie.

Técnicamente no se fue, él mismo la echó, la alejó de él, por amor. Soltó una carcajada, que estúpido había sido, dejó que su última gota de humanidad se largara por amor. Ahora todo tenía sentido, ahí, reflexionando se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto nunca. Por una vez creía comprender esa tontería que rodeaba a Damon con Elena. Enzo había evitado a toda costa sus propios problemas, centrándose en los de sus amigos - o en este caso los de Damon - y siempre había pensado que Damon era un poco gilipollas, tuvo a la chica, ella le amaba y ahora perdía la oportunidad de recuperarla porque según él era lo mejor para ella. Enzo creyó que lo que le pasaba a Damon era que tenía miedo de no estar a la altura ahora por fin lo veía todo con claridad.

Damon hizo todo eso, de dejarla ir, porque eso es lo que hace el amor, ser capaz de sacrificarte por la persona que más amas. La dejó ir porque era la única forma de que Elena alcanzara la felicidad, él hizo lo mismo con Maggie, pero, ¿valió la pena?

De todas formas las cosas no salieron del todo bien, porque Maggie murió por él, buscando final del día, independientemente de lo que hagas, el amor será una fuerza más fuerte que romperá cualquier barrera, como la compulsión.

El obligó a Maggie pero de igual forma ella se arriesgó.

Elena olvidó a Damon pero aún así estaba ahí, al lado suya, resistiendo por ese amor que ni ella comprendía.

¿Y él? ¿qué estaba haciendo Enzo con su vida? ¿por qué si quiera se planteaba todo eso? ¿por qué se estaba comiendo la cabeza con esa estupidez? El había superado lo de Maggie, si la buscó era para darle las gracias para nada más, se lo explicó a la rubia y todo, él tenía muy claro sus sentimientos.

El no amaba.

Simplemente, él no sentía _nada_.

- Invencible. -susurró a la nada, tomó un puñado de briznas y las lanzó al aire, durante unos minutos dejó que su mente desconectara por completo, centrándose solamente en las briznas.- Cien... ciento veinte... doscientos cuarenta y dos... trescientos noventa.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo ahí, Enzo? -la dulce y estridente voz de Caroline le sacó de su letargo, miró sus manos para después clavar la vista en su rubia.

Craso error. Caroline esa mañana estaba deslumbrante y Enzo no tenía suficiente sangre en el cuerpo para poder resistirse a tal bellaza exótica, tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras buscaba algo ingenioso que decir pero la rubia, ni se dio cuenta de su comportamiento infantil ni mucho menos de que estaba siendo deborada con la mirada, lo único que vio fue el desastre que había formado su amigo en tan poco tiempo.

- Se te va la cabeza, ¿¡te has pasado toda la noche contando briznas de hierba!?

- No, me he pasado toda la noche _fumando_ briznas de hierba. -comentó como si nada apartando la mirada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- ¿¡Y fumar te pone así!? -le señaló la entrepierna con descaro captando las miradas de todas las personas que paseaban por el campus.- ¡Por dios! Casi prefiero...

- ¿El qué? -sonrió acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¡Eh! -puso las manos como escudo- ¡Mantén las distancias pervertido!

- ¿Y sería más pervertido decir que _esto_ está así por tu vestido? -Caroline boqueó, los colores se le empezaron a subir y sin saber que decir comenzó a balbucear como una niña chica. Enzo soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me lo creo, maldito! -empezó a golpearle con fuerza, Enzo, que aún se estaba descojonando se sostuvo el estómago y dejó que la chica le diese con toda la fuerza que quisiera porque aunque fuese un vampiro, el contacto de Caroline no era doloroso no por lo menos físicamente hablando, sino todo lo contrario porque sentir el calor de sus manos o la cercanía de su cuerpo mandaba descargas eléctricas a su pecho, era placentero, relajante y al mismo tiempo extraño.

Caroline frenó sus ataques, pero Enzo no estaba preparado para perder el contacto, necesitaba un poco más de Caroline, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, no había pensado en las consecuencias pero ahora que la tenía, literalmente, en sus brazos no supo como reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho todo ese paripé, porque la necesitaba cerca o porque era feliz, verdaderamente feliz, con estar un rato pequeño con ella.

La rubia tragó saliva ante la cercanía e intentó soltarse inútilmente.

- Enzo.

- Caroline.

- Voy a besarte y no me lo vas a impedir. -los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron de golpe, la chica no daba crédito, ¿tan cretino era? Ahora si que intentó zafarse pero Enzo, con más años de experiencia como vampiro, fue más rápido y atrapó sus labios al vuelo.

Al principio ninguno de los dos hizo nada para profundizarlo, estaban bien así, cómodos embriagándose por la infinidad de sentimientos que recorría el ambiente, pero Enzo quería tanto esto que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad introdució su lengua en su boca, a partir de ese momento, ambos, esas dos bombas explosivas que siempre cubrían sus miedos con máscaras impenetrables, que una vez se prometieron no sufrir más por amor, se rindieron. Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Caroline, ella que se había dicho que ningún hombre volvería a hacerle daño como Stefan o Tyler, se sentía a salvo en los brazos de Enzo, protegida, amada, tal vez eso era lo que más miedo le daba, todo lo que estaba sintiendo por un simple beso.

Enzo no quiso pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, no cuando ahora estaba rozando el paraíso con la punta de sus dedos, porque tener a Caroline entre sus brazos era como perderse en ese mundo ideal y no querer salir nunca más, porque eso era lo que más temía que si el beso se acababa Caroline le rechazaría, le golpearía o peor aún le diría que sigue completamente enamorada de Stefan, pero, ¿es qué alguien puede dejar de amar por un beso? ¿alguien como Caroline que amaba con todas las letras al menor de los Salvatore iba a dejarlo todo tirado por un caso perdido como era Enzo?

No.

Estaba claro que no. En cuanto Caroline se cansara de ese beso o de ese espectáculo de pacotilla todo iría en saco roto, porque la rubia no iba a dejar su futuro en manos de un desgraciado como él, porque Enzo no era Damon y Caroline no era Elena, un amor como el de sus amigos no iba a surgir de la nada con alguien como Caroline Forbes, que tiene las cosas tan claras.

Fue Enzo, al final, el que rompió las distancias y fue mucho peor, porque ver a una Caroline tan destrozada emocionalmente fue un golpe bajo, quiso disculparse, decirle que nunca más pasaría, que se mantendría a distancia pero entonces su corazón quedaría expuesto y el no quería perder a su amiga de esa forma, entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿decirle que todo era una broma? ¿un suceso inesperado? entonces si que la perdería porque habría jugado con ella sin ningún sentido, apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, ahora solo tocaba esperar, ser paciente y ver lo que hacía Caroline por él.

- ¿Enzo?

- ¿Enzo?

- ¡Enzo! ¡ENZO!

El aludido se incorporó de golpe, sus ojos adormilados se cruzaron con los azules de su mejor amigo, más extrañado aún miró por todos lados, encontrándose esta vez con Elena. ¿Qué había pasado?

¿Había sido un sueño?

- ¿Todo... todo... todo... ? -demasiado débil física y mentalmente para fingir que todo iba bien, vale que si todo era un sueño algo de bueno había, él no había hecho daño a su amiga pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo, había sido tan real, sentir sus labios, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su mirada esperanza y dolida, parecía tan real que por un momento se lo creyó.

- Vamos a buscar a Bonnie, tenemos la forma de ir a 1994, ¿te apuntas?

Enzo alzó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba demacrado, Elena por un momento vio lágrimas en sus ojos pero fue todo un reflejo de la noche estrellada, de las esperanzas por traer a su amiga de vuelta, porque en menos de unos segundos Enzo sonreía feliz, eufórico, como si nada hubiese pasado. Se echó sobre Damon y Elena, bromeó durante buena parte del camino a la universidad, como si su corazón no hubiese quedado echo pedazos en ese mismo lugar una noche como aquella.

Pero, ¿todo había sido realmente un sueño? ¿O Enzo había vuelta a dejar ir a su verdadero amor?


End file.
